A Legacy Is Born
A Legacy Is Born is the first episode of the first season of Dynasties. It is also the first overall episode and series premiere. Synopsis SPIN-OFF OF WOLF PACT AND CIRCLE OF THREE - Set three years after the events of "Circle of Three" follows Vera Forbes, the "sep-brid" daughter of Mia Dominick and Andre Petrov as she comes of age at Sholomance School for the Supernatural. It is also home to various supernatural creatures as well including polar-opposite twins witch-vampire hybrids Kat and Sophie Forbes; introverted witch Mattie; and upbeat Dhampir vampire Olive Donovan. The school is led by the dashing Eddie Ward-Perry who struggles to keep them from turning into the villains they were born to be all while dealing with teen angst and social issues. In the premiere, Vera returns from Europe only to find herself helping Eddie recruit young supernatural/super-powered teens who are being hunted. Plot WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD! Vera Forbes, now eighteen years old, has returned from her summer stint at writing camp in England. She, along with Mattie and Eddie, travel to Compton to recruit Cast Main * Paola Andino as Vera Forbes * Kaylee Bryant as Kat Forbes * Jenny Boyd as Sophie Forbes * Sierra Capri as Olive Donovan * Lexie Stevenson as Mattie Okonkwo * Peyton Alex Smith as Cedric * Cameron Dallas as Zen Bailey * Garrett Hedlund as Eddie Ward-Perry Supporting * TBA as Kenzi * Hayley Atwell as Nina Ng Co-Starring * TBA as Sherman * Auli'l Cavalho as Lola Akina Trivia Body Count * Unknown mundane bodies; killed by unnamed warlock. Continuity * Mia was indirectly mentioned by Vera. She was last seen in The Vera Legacy. * Andre was indirectly mentioned by Vera. He was last seen in The Vera Legacy. * Octavia was mentioned by Eddie and indirectly by Sophia and Mattie. Her grave was shown for the first time. * The Morgenstern Family was indirectly mentioned by Vera. They are set to appear in the eighth episode. * Ruth Vera was mentioned by Max and Mattie. It is revealed that Ruth moved to Hong Kong with her boyfriend. * Vera brings up her parents' deaths and some relatives whom she indirectly mentioned. ** Indirectly mentioned her ancestor Etta Villanueva. She was last seen in The Vera Legacy. She will be set to appear in the season's 12th episode, Make Way For... ** Indirectly mentioned her great-grandfather Charlie Vera. He was last seen in Blood to Blood. ** Indirectly mentioned Hellewise, Maya and Hecate. ** Indirectly mentioned Yolanda. She was last seen in Hail and Farewell. ** Indirectly mentioned Hope Fairchild and Diego Rosales. They were last seen in The Vera Legacy as spirits. ** Indirectly mentioned her grandmother Sona Vera. She is set to appear in the show's fifth episode as a spirit. * A flashback shows Mia decades earlier with the then-baby Vera. This flashback was shown in The Vera Legacy. * We learn that Olga and Gabriel are divorced. Gabriel has a now live-in girlfriend while Olga lives in Paris with her new French model boyfriend, both significant others are disliked by the twins. * Mattie has a boyfriend. * Colby and Rashel have tied the knot. Locations New York City, New York * Forbes School for the Gifted Soundtrack Soundtrack * "Monster" - Emenim ft. Rihanna * "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" References Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Dynasties Season 1 Episodes